<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Roguish Admiral by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709107">The Roguish Admiral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Eli Vanto and Hondo are very briefly in this, Gen, Han Solo is kind of an asshole honestly, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Imperial Han Solo, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, POV Han Solo, Short One Shot, and very self serving, the empire is actually scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a galaxy far far away...<br/>They gave Han Solo a choice when they finally caught him. Fly an Imperial fleet for the glory of the Empire or be executed like his Wookiee companion.<br/>He did the only logical thing and joined the Empire.<br/>Now, as an Admiral of the ISD Harbinger, he finally gets to meet the mysterious benefactor that had pulled all the strings and gotten him his illustrious position.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo &amp; Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Roguish Admiral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Han Solo paced around the ISD <em>Harbinger's</em> command deck, he contemplated his tempestuous journey to this very spot. </p><p> </p><p>It had all started back when he had partnered with this clever old fox from the Clone Wars era. He had said he was a pirate of the finest caliber and creed, whatever the hell that meant. Supposedly this pirate had even captured Count Dooku and held him for ransom once upon a time. All this guy's bluster and bravado had been endearing to Han at the time, so he had poured a toast to his newest partner in crime and entered into a pact with him. They had agreed to pull off some big scores-mostly against <em>Imperial</em> cargo ships-and split the profit evenly between them. That should've been his first clue that something wasn't right. Imperial freighters and cargo ships were no small fry; they were quite heavily guarded, what with those newfangled Sentry droids and all. But, this pirate master assured him, he had a way around them. A 'secret weapon' he called it. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, due to its nature as 'secret' Han wasn't privy to know what the weapon actually <em>was.</em> That is, until it was too late. </p><p> </p><p><em>Han</em> was the secret weapon. He would distract the Sentry droids while his pirate friend made off with all the goodies, against his will of course. There were <em>so</em> many Sentries. They towered over the scoundrel smuggler by several feet and cornered him with their guns all pointed at his vital organs. He had clenched his eyes shut tight and prayed to the gods he knew weren't there for mercy in the next life. </p><p> </p><p>But Fate had intervened that day. Almost by design, their timing was so perfect. The Empire had come. </p><p> </p><p>An Imperial Commander with a stern posture but surprisingly boyish face had introduced himself as Vanto to Han. He calmly explained that he was now the property of the Galactic Empire, along with his vessel The <em>Millennium Falcon. </em>His crew and ship would be at worst executed and at best detained indefinitely-though that latter option was unlikely, but, and this was the best part, he could still be saved from these gruesome fates. All he had to do to avoid the firing squad was pledge allegiance to The Emperor and his Glorious Empire. He would be gifted a small company of ships to captain at the behest of Vanto and his Superior. This <em>fleet,</em> Commander Vanto explained, would slowly expand as Han proved himself loyal and useful to the Empire. </p><p> </p><p>When Han finally managed to get a word in and ask about Vanto's superior who had supposedly organized this arrangement, the Commander just smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"All in due time." He had said. </p><p> </p><p>Han had accepted of course; what else could he do? Fighting was certain suicide, and running was damn near impossible with those Imperial cruisers hanging around. So, with a pained smirk, Han allowed himself to be shuffled off onto Vanto's command ship. </p><p> </p><p>All in due time <em>indeed.</em> The next few standard months-or was it years?-went by in a blur. Han would receive frequent transmissions from Vanto with his orders. They were usually just commands to suppress a local dogfight here or intercept a rebel transport there, but occasionally they would be a <em>challenge.</em> These were Han's favorite missions; they allowed him to stretch his flight muscles and truly work himself and his crew. As these type of missions came more and more frequently, he actually found himself acclimating to his new crew and ship mates. They responded to him well in times of crisis, and they followed his orders unquestionably. Best of all, they fed his ego. With each assignment completed successfully they showered him with praise and affection, further endearing him to them and his new Imperial position. </p><p> </p><p>He and his ships were a match made in heaven, and soon the High Command took notice. </p><p> </p><p>He was promoted to Commander after a particularly valiant win against insurgents. A few months later he was then promoted to Commodore. A congratulations was given by Vanto after both of these ranks were given out. He looked smug and satisfied, but Han was too puffed up to notice. As Commodore, he could now technically give <em>Vanto</em> orders. Oh how the tables had <em>turned</em> since their first meeting. </p><p> </p><p>His fleet had grown large and mighty. He now stood at the bridge of the ISD <em>Harbinger,</em> a ship Han had personally requested. He had noticed <em>something</em> about it that just called to him, like the <em>Falcon</em> had before it. It was a beautiful machine of death that would stand by its name; Han would guarantee it. </p><p> </p><p>And guarantee it he did. Every mission he was assigned to by Vanto had erupted in inevitable victory. Han's good working relations with his crew enabled their functionality and productivity to be high, and the sheer difference of tactics a smuggler like Han brought to the table ensured victory on almost every mission. This again brought the attention of High Command onto him, only further enlarging his monstrous ego. They bestowed upon Han the rank of Admiral, solidifying his mastery over the <em>Harbinger</em> and its fleet. He had this fleet eating out of the palm of his hand, and he didn't even know it. </p><p> </p><p>But his Superior, the Grand Admiral, knew it. And that was why he was being summoned to his office for a private audience. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in years, Han Solo was <em>nervous.</em> This was the man that had allegedly orchestrated it all. His rise to power within the Empire had been, at least partially, due to this one man. This one guy had gotten him so far <em>so fast</em>...it was very frightening to Han. He had heard the rumors about the Grand Admiral around the ship of course. He was supposed to be unflappable, ruthless, borderline unstoppable. He was a tactical genius and unparalleled at maneuvering his enemies into favorable positions. He was the ultimate chess master and puppeteer, and now Han was being summoned to his office. For an unspecified <em>audience. </em></p><p> </p><p>Oh kriffing hell. </p><p> </p><p>He hesitated in front of the door to his office. Whatever the Grand Admiral had to say to him...hopefully it was good. Because if it wasn't...Han couldn't bear to think about losing his new fleet and loyal crew. </p><p> </p><p>But before he could delve too deep into his fear, he stepped into his superior's office and snapped to attention immediately, not knowing what to expect. </p><p> </p><p>"At ease." Grand Admiral Thrawn's voice was so silky smooth and low Han almost had to strain to hear it. "Do you know why I have summoned you here, Admiral Solo?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, sir." Han thought it best to err on the side of caution and be polite. </p><p> </p><p>"I wished to finally speak with you after years of watching you develop from afar. As you no doubt have gleaned, I was very involved in getting you to your current position."  Thrawn smiled ever so slightly and waited for a shell shocked Han to respond.  </p><p> </p><p>"U-uh yeah, I <em>had</em> gleaned that sir. I'm actually very curious as to why you've elected to foster my talents in such a way." There was something about Thrawn's unblinking red eyed stare that unnerved Han to an unnatural degree. </p><p> </p><p>"I had discovered you when you stole some important cargo off of one of my transport cruisers. I found it very intriguing that you were able to breach my defenses and contingencies when no other pirate or brigand before you had managed such a feat." Han straightened his slackening posture as Thrawn began to pace around him. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm sure it was mostly luck sir, that I managed to slip by you." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so, Admiral Solo. My defense around that transport was quite impregnable. It could have only taken precise planning and astute flying to reach the prize within. When you made off with the quarry of your choice I had been made to consider you. I thought of how your extraordinary feat had gone unnoticed within Imperial ranks; only I and Commander Vanto had recognized your skill. That was a fatal error on the part of the Imperial Navy, and I knew I had a duty to rectify it."  </p><p> </p><p>Han couldn't stop the incredulous expression from spreading over his face. Grand Admiral Thrawn had actually been <em>impressed</em> with <em>him</em> of all people? </p><p> </p><p>"So I brought in an associate to help me locate you and bring you in. I believe you remember him as Hondo Ohnaka. He was very receptive to my plan after I offered him copious amounts of money from our coffers. He lured you to an Imperial cargo ship that was of course, commandeered by myself and Commander Vanto. Please, do not be perturbed by my questionable actions towards you in hiring Ohnaka. I simply wished to bring you into the fold with as little violence as possible." </p><p> </p><p>This new information slotted previously murky and unknown details into place perfectly. Han could now see the full scope of Thrawn's plotting, and he wasn't <em>perturbed</em> as Thrawn had so eloquently put it. Han was instead glad. His appetite for the truth had been sated, and so to had his nervousness. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you sir. I really do appreciate being given this great opportunity to utilize my skills for a cause bigger than myself. I am proud to be one of your Admirals." </p><p> </p><p>Thrawn seemed pleased with Han's response. "And I am proud of your progress, Han Solo."</p><p> </p><p>Thrawn pulled at the name in his head like a loose thread. Han Solo. It was a relatively unremarkable name that denoted no special qualities or aspects, besides perhaps the lonely connotations of the last name 'Solo'. The man it was attached to was anything but unremarkable. He was brimming with energy just waiting to be unleashed. His eyes held a sly twinkle and his hands were always smartly fiddling with a weapon of some kind. But, most noticeable of all to Thrawn, was his hidden and untapped potential for tactical genius. He was so akin to Eli in that regard. That raw potential was there, buried under mountains of self doubt and squandered opportunities. He just needed an outlet for all that genius to go. </p><p> </p><p>Thank God for the Empire. Without it, Han Solo might have just been a smuggler or a rebel sympathizer all his life, with no idea what he was truly capable of. </p><p> </p><p>Thank God for the Empire.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so I was bored and thought of a what if scenario where Han was Imperial and then I remembered how I love Thrawn so much.<br/>So naturally I combined these two thoughts into one stupid fic idea.  (btw I am open to anyone using this idea in their own writing so if you want to use it just hit me up and I'd be glad to discuss this weird au with you!)</p><p>also I lowkey just used this drabble as a way to procrastinate writing the sequel to TKAS. Sorry, but I'm burnt out and I needed some relaxation okay?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>